Not Alone
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: “I am so sorry, Nephew.” He murmured, his voice thick and slightly hoarse as he moved his hand down to grip Zuko‘s still clenched fist.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt an incredible urge to write something with Zuko and Iroh in it. I love the bond that they share in the show. I hope it doesn't seem OOC.**

* * *

Eyes still closed, Zuko slowly regained consciousness, struggling to recall exactly why he was unconscious in the first place.

The air around him felt hot, and his chest ached from the effort to breath. Gasping slightly, his hands clenched desperately at what felt like sheets beneath him as he strained to open in his eyes.

Although his vision was slightly blurred from sleep, he recognized the room without having to look around. He'd spent too many days in here since his banishment, exhausted from training, staring up at this exact ceiling; he'd know it anywhere.

Still, the aching pain in his body and the fogginess of his mind told him that this was more than just simple exhaustion or soreness from training.

His slightly blurry vision was now causing his head to ache, and he closed his eyes again, groaning softly as he felt the darkness call to him-offering relief.

"Nephew?"

Hearing this familiar voice and title, Zuko fought against the urge to sleep, opening his eyes again. Looking slightly to his left he could see his uncle now standing over him, brow furrowed in concern.

He tried to raise up, but his body seemed to be too heavy and would not respond to his command. He felt his breathing quicken from his efforts, and he began to feel panicked. Why couldn't he move? What was wrong with him?

"Easy, Prince Zuko." He felt his Uncles hand lay against his bare shoulder, realizing for the first time that he was shirtless. "You mustn't try and move."

Zuko looked at his Uncles face again, confused.

"Although," Iroh mused, stroking his beard with his other hand. "You probably can't move much anyway."

Zuko swallowed, his throat feeling dry and slightly swollen.

"U..Uncle?"

His voice was hoarse, and wavering.

Iroh frowned, noticing the confusion in his Nephews pained gaze.

"Do you remember what happened, Prince Zuko?" he asked, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

Zuko tried to recall something…anything that would be cause for his current situation, but couldn't. He wanted to ask, but talking proved difficult. In stead, he clenched his eyes shut and shook his head as best he could.

"I see."

Zuko barely noticed his Uncles hand leave his shoulder, he was too busy trying to get a full breathe of air…it was just so hot and stuffy, and it only seemed to get worse.

"Here."

Suddenly he felt something cool being pressed against his forehead. He opened his tired eyes and looked blearily up at his uncle, who was carefully dabbing a wet cloth over his flushed face.

"You have a bit of a fever." Iroh informed him.

Zuko still did not understand what had happened, and felt suddenly frustrated with not being able to communicate properly.

"It is understandable that you do not remember," his Uncle told him, continuing to dab the wet cloth over Zuko's face. "It is one of the many effects from the poison."

When the old general briefly meet Zuko's gaze, he noted the confusion and alarm that his words had evoked.

Poison? He'd been poisoned? How? By who?

Again Zuko felt frustrated that he could not simply demand the answers to these questions. Luckily his Uncle knew him well enough that he needn't have to ask.

"We were attacked." Iroh explained; not meeting Zuko's gaze again. "During our recent stop to gather more supplies."

Iroh sighed, laying the cloth back into a bowl of water near Zuko's bedside,

"I'm afraid some of the people there did not take kindly to having Fire nations soldiers amongst them, despite it being a place well-known for trade from all three nations."

Zuko was tired and sore still, but he was determined to stay awake and hear what had happened. After all, any direct attack on them should have been easily handled by the soldiers or even Iroh and himself.

"They were wise enough to deploy a stealthy attack, but they were still untrained young men." Iroh shook his head, almost pityingly. "It is a shame that the war can bring out such bitterness in others."

His uncle glanced at him for a moment and then away again. Zuko vaguely wondered why he seemed so reluctant to look at him. Did he look that bad?…..he certainly felt terrible.

"I believe it was mere luck on their part that they managed to hit you."

Zuko's attention peeked. They had hit him?

He clenched his hands into fist. Although he couldn't remember the occurrence, he hated himself for letting something like that happen.

"It was of no fault of your own I assure you, Prince Zuko." Iroh replied, noticing his nephew tense up. "There was no way you could have seen the dart coming."

A dart? A poisoned dart.

Zuko relaxed slightly, then inwardly sneered. The cowards.

"I don't think you were even aware of what had happened, although it did not take long for the poison to take effect." His uncle stated grimly. "I did not even realize that something was wrong until you started to stumble along side me."

Zuko felt his anger lessen at his Uncles tone and clouded gaze. There was something within his voice that Zuko was having a hard time recognizing, whether it be due to the poison or something else.

"Your breathing was quick and you looked pale." Iroh informed him, closing his own eyes. "When I asked if you were alright, I was surprised when you did not push aside my concern. You said you felt strange and soon after you collapsed."

His uncle took in a breath, and Zuko suddenly realized how severe the effects of the poison must have been to have upset him so.

"That's when I found the dart, as small as it was. It nearly seemed impossible that it could do so much damage." his tone turned more determined. "The men were on alert and soon spotted the assailant and his companions. They were apprehended and turned over to the authorities there."

Zuko frowned at this. Turned over to the authorities? They should have paid with their lives for having endangered the prince of the fire nation. Anyone who even threaten the royal family was to be executed.

"You must understand, Nephew." His uncle replied, not having looked up at him, but obviously anticipating his reaction. "You were in bad shape, and needed to be taken back to the ship and to the healer as soon as possible. The deaths of those young men would have only fueled more hate and fear of the fire nation."

Zuko turned his head away slightly, not satisfied.

Iroh sighed, having anticipated this.

"The healer has done all that he can." He told Zuko placidly. "The poison is usually fatal."

Zuko tensed. It had not even occurred to him that he could die. That the poison had been that potent. He didn't try to hide his concern when he looked at his uncle, who finally looked back at him.

"Do not worry, Nephew." He told him, smiling only slightly. "There is a cure and we will be stopping at another port soon to retrieve it. In the mean time you have been given medicine to help ease the symptoms. The fact that you are even conscious is proof of it's work."

His Uncle was now trying to make light of the situation, but Zuko could feel the aching in his muscles and joints and the burning in his chest. He winced suddenly, taking in a few quick breaths as pain seemed to pulse throughout his body. Not knowing what brought on the sudden discomfort, Zuko could only clench his hands and groan, eyes closing shut in a painful grimace.

Iroh frowned in slight alarm and concern, placing his hand on Zuko's arm. It was warm from fever and he could feel it trembling slightly as Zuko groaned and gasped for breath. He rubbed his Nephews arm and whispered soothing words- although knowing that currently his Nephew would pay them no mind. Soon enough the fit passed, and Zuko's breathing became less labored, his face no longer contorted in pain. Iroh swallowed the lump that had long since been forming in his throat.

"I am so sorry, Nephew." He murmured, his voice thick and slightly hoarse as he moved his hand down to grip Zuko's still clenched fist. "Perhaps if I had allowed you to stay on the ship as you had wished." he said regretfully, avoiding the princes gaze still. "Perhaps then you could have been spared this suffering."

Zuko blinked, though still somewhat dazed, he could hear his Uncles words and feel his firm grip once again. The pain that had previously racked his body had faded into a dull ache, and it was as if his Uncles words had triggered something within his mind-He suddenly recalled having come ashore.

Uncle had wanted to visit the shops and had asked that he join him. Zuko had no interest in going, but Iroh had insisted that it just wasn't healthy to stay on the ship all the time, and that it would do him some good. Finally he had agreed, but only to get his Uncle to stop pestering him.

Now Zuko understood why his uncle would not look at him. It was guilt that Zuko had heard in his voice.

He frowned, wanting to tell his uncle how foolish it was to place the blame on himself. It was the fault of those men and their bitterness, and perhaps even his own fault for letting his guard down. His Uncle had nothing to be sorry for, and it was foolish for him to be apologizing for such a thing.

Unfortunately Zuko could not tell him all this, not now, or at least not in the way that he was accustomed.

Still, he took in a few breaths, determined to at least set the older man at ease.

"Not…your..fault." He managed to rasp out, drawing his Uncles attention.

The old generals face seemed surprised, but soon it soften with relief and gratitude.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko." he replied softly, and this time with a small genuine smile.

A part of Zuko wanted to return the gesture, but a wave of nausea came over him and his face scrunch up in discomfort.

He groaned softly, and heard his uncle move briefly from his side.

When he returned a second later, he pulled Zuko up, supporting his back.

"Drink this." He commanded gently, as Zuko opened his eyes again.

He eyed the small cup wearily and when his Uncle pressed it to his lips he turned his head away.

"No more…tea." He murmured, feeling even more sick at the thought.

His Uncle chuckled.

"No, Nephew, it isn't tea." The older man replied. "Although you may wish it had been. After all, medicine is not nearly as tasty."

Zuko opened his eyes again. Medicine.

He turned his head back in acceptance and parted his dry lips.

It was bitter, but bearable. He grimaced though as he forced himself to swallow, wondering how Uncle -or the healer- had managed to get him to take it before. It could not have been easy.

As he finished the last of it, he coughed, his throat feeling slightly raw now.

Uncle quickly brought forth another cup he had filled, bringing it up to his mouth and explaining that it was water.

The liquid felt soothing against his throat, and Zuko was eager to accept..

"Slowly now," His uncle chided in a gentle tone. "Or you'll make yourself even more sick."

Once empty, Iroh gently lowered him back onto his bed and pulled the cover up to his bare chest. Then carefully, he pressed his hand to Zuko's forehead and then his cheek, testing it's warmth.

Zuko watched him through half-open eyes, too tired and drained to feel embarrassed by his Uncles actions. He wondered if it was the medicine that was making him so drowzy, and the thought of going to sleep and not being able to wake up on his own was unsettling. More so was the thought of waking up alone and disoriented again.

"You must be tired." He heard his Uncle say, patting his arm. "Rest for now, we'll reach port by morning."

Iroh moved from his spot on the edge of the bed, and Zuko felt a sudden panic and fear rise in his chest, like a cold grip on his heart.

"U..Uncle?" he called, his voice strangely soft and pleading.

Iroh's attention was on him immediately, more alert than he would have been if Zuko had been yelling a command.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" the older man asked, standing closely by his side.

Zuko hesitated, slightly more aware of how embarrassing the situation was. He reasoned that he could blame any display of weakness on the poison and his feverish mind, or even deny it- truthfully, he wasn't sure he would remember this at all anyway- and despite his pride, Zuko could not rid himself of the lingering fear in his mind.

"Are you uncomfortable? Do you need something else to drink?" his Uncle gently prodded. "Or perhaps another blanket?"

Zuko closed his eyes tight and shook his head in response to his uncles questions. His head felt like it was swimming now and he feared that he would soon give in to sleep- just as he had the last time he had seen his mother.

"Uncle," His voice was small and pained, and Iroh could not help but marvel at how young he sounded; young…and hurt.

Iroh waited attentively, wondering for a moment if Zuko had actually gone back to sleep- which was likely considering the medicines effects- but finally his Nephews eyes slowly opened again. It was obvious that Zuko was making quite the effort to stay awake, but what really took him by surprise was the completely unguarded look in his Nephews eyes. It had been many years it seemed, not since before his banishment, that Zuko had looked at him like that.

"Don't go."

Iroh felt his heart ache at his nephews plea, and a mingled look of pity concern and fondness overcame his features. He was certain that if Zuko was in the right frame of mind, he would have turned away from such a display or even have lashed out. However, he continued to gaze up at him imploringly, and did not protest when Iroh placed his hand on his arm again in an almost fatherly gesture.

"Do not worry, my Nephew." he replied with calm sincerity. "I promise, I have no intentions of leaving."

And Zuko could not deny the comfort that those words brought to him -because he had never known his Uncle to break a promise- and so nodded vaguely to express to his Uncle that he had heard him before finally giving into sleep- knowing, at least in that one moment, that he was not alone.

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also, if anyone can think of a better title, let me know. I'm terible at that sort of thing and always wait to the last minute.**


	2. chapter 2

**I really hadn't intended on writing more to this, and to be completely honest this is more of a story within a story. I have been toying with this idea for some time but was at a loss for how to go about it, so I deided to tie it in with this- which I think worked out rather nicely.**

**so Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite Zuko's assurance that this was in no way his fault -and although it had provided him with great comfort at the time- Iroh couldn't help but look down on his Nephews sleeping form and feel his heart clench at how close he had come to losing him.

He had admitted to Zuko that the poison was usually fatal, but also assured him that he had nothing to worry about; he would be fine. Iroh hoped with all his heart that he had not lied to his nephew, for although the medicine the healer provided helped to keep the poison from spreading and ease the pain, it was not a cure, and Zuko was still very much in danger.

The medicine was obviously not as powerful as he originally thought either, since the healer was sure that it would keep Zuko in a drug induced sleep until they acquired the cure from the next port. Zuko however had woken up nearly half a day early, and Iroh was glad that he had decided not to leave the room or his Nephews side for long periods of time.

Zuko was more alert than he had expected also, even though he was admittedly confused and in obvious discomfort. Iroh had worried for a moment that Zuko would act irrationally to his situation, perhaps insist on getting out of bed and continuing his search for the Avatar. It seemed however that Zuko could not move much at all, and the fact that he had not mentioned the avatar once -despite his relentlessness in the past two years- proved that he was not in the right state of mind; instead only able to focus on his current situation. In many ways, Iroh was relieved- thinking about the avatar would have only upset his Nephew further and Zuko did not need the added stress on top of everything else. In fact, Iroh had fibbed a bit when telling Zuko that him being conscious was proof of the medicines work, Although he felt slightly guilty about being less than honest with his Nephew, he feared that Zuko panicking would only cause the poison to spread faster.

Sighing as he watched over the boy, Iroh reflected back on the pleading and open look that had come over Zuko's face. Not since his banishment had Zuko ever seemed so young, though Iroh knew more than anyone that Zuko was indeed still a child- even if he insisted on acting otherwise. The fear that he had heard in his Nephew's plea, and the sorrow in his eyes, were all too familiar. He remembered the last time he had seen that look on his Nephews face, a face free of scars but still burdened with loss.

It had been a few days after his return to the palace, nearly a year after the death of his son, and although he had known of Ozai taking the throne, he had only just been informed of Ursa's disappearance. Zuko, he had quickly discovered, was not the same happy and innocent little boy he use to be. Although he seemed genuinely glad to see his Uncle, he had gone stiff when Iroh had embraced him, seeming unsure of himself before barely returning the gesture. He was quieter too, much more focused on his training and studies, and decidedly…lonelier. Iroh was hopeful, however, for it seemed that Zuko had not been completely corrupted by his fathers influence, still kind hearted and eager to learn. The sadness that seemed to surround him though was impossible to miss, and Iroh assumed that the boy was still coming to terms with the loss of his mother.

Iroh sighed, closing his eyes as he remembered finding his Nephew sitting by the turtle duck pond late one night, knees pulled up to his chest, and arms wrapped protectively around them.

__

"What are you doing out here so late, Prince Zuko?" He asked curiously, standing a few feet from the boy."You should be in bed."

Zuko tensed, still staring out onto the pond.

"I can't sleep." he admitted, trying to sound unconcerned, although he tightened his hold around his knees

"Oh?" Iroh replied lifting an eyebrow curiously, but realizing that Zuko did not wish to explain himself, Iroh let the issue slide as he came to stand next to the boy.

"Do you mind if I join you then?"

Zuko gave the older man surprised glance before shaking his head 'no'.

Iroh took the spot beside him, and then followed his Nephews gaze to the small pond, the moon reflecting on it's surface, beautiful and calm.

"Well you certainly have picked a lovely spot, My Nephew." he commented, grinning slightly as he admired it's tranquility.

Beside him, he felt Zuko shift uncomfortably, then look away.

"It's moms favorite spot." he replied wistfully.

Iroh gazed down sadly at his Nephew.

"I see." he replied, taking note of the fact that Zuko still referred to Ursa in the present tense, he placed a comforting hand on his Nephews shoulder.

"Zuko." He spoke with great care and sincerity. "I know it is not easy to lose someone you care for, and even harder is it to let them go, but you mustn't dwell in the past or give into despair. Your mother would wish for you to be happy."

He had hoped his words would comfort the boy, but to his dismay he felt the boys shoulder slump slightly.

"She's not coming back, is she."

It wasn't a question, but still Iroh could hear the boys reluctance to admit such a thing.

He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, swallowing thickly. "No, My Nephew." he whispered, feeling something in his chest tighten. "She is not."

With a heavy heart Iroh watched his nephew burry his head into his knees and bring his arms up to tighten his hold around them, shielding his face from view.

"It's not fair." He muttered brokenly, his voice muffled.

Iroh kept his hand placed gently but firmly on the boys shoulder, although it took a great deal of restraint not to scoop the child up into his arms; he knew such an action would not be well received by his Nephew- who seemed reluctant toward even the simplest displays of affection.

"I know that it seems unjust." Iroh sympathized. "But nothing in this world is without reason or purpose, even if we can not understand it ourselves at the time."

He felt Zuko tremble beneath his touch, shaking his head at his words.

Iroh inwardly sighed. How was he to expect his Nephew to see the big picture when it had taken himself a great deal of time -not to mention a journey to the Spirit World- to come to such an understanding. Even so, he felt the loss of his son everyday, a pain that he knew would dull more with time but never really leave him. Zuko was just a child and Iroh's heart ached for him, to know such pain and loss so young in life.

"Zuko-"

"It's all my fault." His words came out slightly choked, both bitter and sad, though muffled still by his arms.

Iroh gave his Nephew a very alarmed look, concerned and appalled that Zuko would put such a burden on himself. He became even more worried when he noticed Zuko's clenched fists smoldering, and his Nephew heating up under his touch, becoming oddly still; as if holding his breathe.

"Zuko!"

He placed both his hands on his Nephews shoulders, turning Zuko so that he was now on his knees facing him. The sudden motion caused the young prince to release his breath, although now it was coming in quick gasps, the boy kept his head down and refused to meet his Uncles gaze, trembling with suppressed emotion.

"You must calm yourself, prince Zuko." Iroh insisted, concerned with his Nephews sudden lack of control over his fire bending, and afraid that he would bring harm to himself in such a state. "Relax. Breath slowly." he instructed, serious and calm. "In through the mouth and out the nose."

Iroh was relieved to find Zuko listening to his advice, taking in slow shuddering breathes.

"That's it." he murmured in relief as he noticed his Nephews skin no longer felt unnaturally warm beneath his touch. "Good…good."

When it seemed as if his nephew had composed himself, Iroh decided to cautiously address the previous issue.

"Zuko," he said, his voice strong so as to capture the boys attention, but compassionate. "How can you possibly blame yourself for such a thing?"

Zuko stiffened slightly, but didn't look up at him. If the boy had any reason at all to blame himself, he wasn't going to share it with his Uncle, and only shrugged.

Iroh frowned, disheartened by how closed off the boy seemed to be.

"Zuko?"

He sighed at the boys lack of response, but then managed a smile. "You know Nephew, it would be much easier to speak to you if you were to look at me."

Zuko seemed to tense once more, his hands-which where placed in his lap- clenched worriedly.

Iroh frowned at this reaction.

"Zuko, I am no upset with you." he assured the boy, gripping his shoulders firmly once more, wondering what more could be wrong. "Please look at me."

Zuko took in another deep breath, and with slight hesitation, lifted his head to meet his Uncles gaze. Before Iroh could even react to his Nephew tear-filled eyes, or his guilty and shameful expression, Zuko began speaking.

"I'm..I'm sorry Uncle!" he replied in a rushed and panicked voice, furiously wiping at the few tears that had already begun to roll down his cheeks. "I know I'm not suppose to cry. I've been trying really hard not to. Please don't tell father!"

Iroh had withdrew his hands from the boys shoulder in shock, completely taken back by his Nephews distraught words. Had he not allowed himself to cry over his mother after all this time?

"I promise it won't happen again." Zuko muttered, shamefully bowing his head.

_Iroh shook his head, gently reaching down to cup the boys chin and bring his head back up to meet his concerned eyes. True to his word, the boy was no longer crying, all though his eyes were shinning with unshed tears. Iroh paused, looking over his Nephews face with a sad yet loving calm._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, My Nephew." he assured the boy, removing his hand from his chin as he spoke. "There is nothing wrong with feeling sad, nor is there any shame in crying."_

_A doubtful look came over Zuko's face before he turned his head away slightly._

_"Father says that a prince should never cry, that it shows weakness."_

_Iroh frowned, that certainly sounded like something his brother would say, but it bothered him greatly that Ozai would shame his son from mourning._

_"Everyone cries at some time in their life, Prince Zuko." he replied. "Do you honestly think that I have never shed a tear myself?"_

_Zuko looked up. "I guess not." he admitted._

_Iroh placed his hand once more on his Nephews shoulder._

_"Crying is not just a sign of mourning, My Nephew, it is also the first step toward healing." he told the boy. "It is not healthy to keep such emotion bottled up, especially if you are a fire bender."_

_Zuko gave him a questioning look and with a patient smile Iroh explained._

_"Unlike other bending, our element comes from within us. I am sure you have learned already of a firebenders inner flame?"_

_The boy nodded._

_"Emotions are like fuel for this." he explained. "but when one is not in control of their emotions, either because they are expressing themselves too strongly or trying to suppress the emotions altogether, our inner flame becomes difficult to control as well."_

_Zuko looked down thoughtfully but sadly, well aware of the dangers if one loses control of their inner flame._

_"But how do I control it?" he asked, hopelessly. "No matter what I do I just feel so hurt and angry, uncle."_

_It was the most open his Nephew had been with him since his return and Iroh was almost glad for it, despite the boys distress. What made his heart swell even more was the thought that his Nephew was seeking his advice and guidance; that he was needed._

_"If you like Zuko, I could teach you a special kind of meditation." he offered. "I find that it has helped me greatly in all my years to manage my emotions and control my inner flame."_

_Zuko nodded solemnly. "I'd like that, Uncle."_

_Iroh smiled sadly, wishing that he could end the conversation there._

_"But what I think you need now is to let some of those emotions out." He told the boy, who looked up quickly with uncertain eyes._

_"Understand that I will not judge you, Prince Zuko, and that you should never feel the need to hide such emotions in my presence." He smiled slightly. "Though if it makes you feel better, I promise not to breathe a word of this to your father."_

_"Or Azula?" Zuko asked, a bit hopeful._

_Iroh chuckled softly._

_"Or Azula." he replied."I promise it shall remain between just the two of us."_

_These words seemed to comfort his Nephew as he looked down, the tension easing from his shoulders as he stared down at his lap._

_"I miss her." He whispered thickly after a moment, looking back up._

_Tears were just starting to fall from his eyes, and he looked at his Uncle with such open sadness that Iroh felt his heart break in two._

_"Why did she have to go?" he asked, his voice slightly choked and hoarse, his light amber eyes gazing up at him as if he held all the answers._

_Iroh was so overwhelmed that he could no longer resist pulling his Nephew into a fierce embrace. As he expected, Zuko stiffened, but the moment was short and soon he was returning the hug with equal vigor. Shaking with barely contained sobs and clinging tightly to the front of his Uncles robes, he let out all the sadness, confusion, and hurt he had felt over the past year in the form of tears._

_"It's okay, Nephew…." Iroh whispered consolingly, feeling the first of the boys tears dampen his chest, where Zuko had effectively buried his head. "It's alright…just let it out."_

_Iroh was not sure whether Zuko had repositioned himself, or if he had been the one to pull him so close, but he was practically holding the young boy in his lap now, rocking back and forth and whispering small words of reassurance._

_After some time Zuko's cries reduced to quiet sniffles and shaky breathes, although his grip on the front of his Uncle's robe did not lessen._

_Iroh sighed, gently rubbing his Nephews back and wondering what else he could do to calm the boy now that his tears had subsided, and whom he was sure was exhausted._

_Then he remember how he use to get Lu Ten to calm down whenever the boy had nightmares, and despite the tears that suddenly filled his eyes at the thought, he cleared his throat and in a low but soothing voice began to sing._

_"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.  
Like fragile, tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam._

_Little soldier boy, come marching home.  
Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."_

_Slowly Zuko's breathing become more even and calm and so Iroh continued to hum the song to himself until he felt his Nephews once desperate grip on his chest ease._

_Loosening his own grip on the boy, he gazed down at him._

_Zuko's head rested contently against his chest, his amber eyes closed in sleep, cheeks slightly flushed but only the barest traces of tears remained on his calm face._

_Iroh smiled fondly down at the boy, then reached down with one of his hands to brush some of his Nephews loose bangs from his face._

_The boy stirred slightly at the touch and then opened his eyes some._

_"Uncle…?"_

_Iroh smile at the sound of his Nephews voice, heavy with sleep._

_"Yes Nephew?"_

_"Now that you aren't fighting in the war anymore." he said, barely conscious. "Will you stay?"_

_Iroh understood his curiosity, considering most of his visits here in the past had been short, but the way his Nephews hand gripped him tightly again made Iroh realize that the question was much more meaningful than that- especially to Zuko._

_' For as long as you need me.' he thought._

_"I do not intend on leaving any time soon." he told the boy in stead, "And I shall stay for as long as I can."_

_Iroh guessed that this answer satisfied his Nephew because he soon drifted off again, and the older man smiled as he gathered the sleeping child in his arms and stood, bones popping and creaking from the extra weight._

A soft groan brought Iroh back to the present and he carefully reached down to touch the left side of Zuko's face, gently tracing his thumb over the edge of his scar, and frowning worriedly when he noticed the boys skin was still too warm. He let out a breath through his nose, briefly closing his eyes as he silently prayed to Agni for the boys health.

Zuko had already suffered and endured much in his young life, and although Iroh believed he had the strength to survive this ordeal as well, he was burdened by the knowledge that more hardship still lay ahead for his Nephew.

Removing his hand from the boys face, he once again soaked the cloth at Zuko's bedside in cool water, wringing it out and placing it over his Nephew's feverish brow.

The boy groaned again, frowning as if having a bad dream…or reliving an unpleasant memory. Iroh quietly shushed him, rubbing his arm in the same comforting manner as before, and although he knew that his Nephew could not hear him, he cleared his throat and in a low soothing voice began to sing.

__

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.  
Like fragile, tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam….."

-----------

* * *

**I know this was overly sappy so Forgive me! I just couldn't help myself. I love picturing Zuko in vulnerable situations like this, and kid-Zuko is even cuter. Don't you just want to reach out and hug him yourself?**

**I hope that me adding this has not ruined the story for anyone, if so just pretend I never posted it.**

**If you liked this though then leave me a review. I really appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
